Eyes, Questions, And Stones
by unique.normality
Summary: This is the third story in my Lily and James fluff fanfiction stories. This romance story takes place a year or so after Hogwarts. Eyes, Questions, And Stones involves a certain question asked by James, directed to Lily. RR   3


"Wanna snog?"

Two people who were at least nineteen years old, walked out of the Ministry of Magic from their Auror training.

The boy, James Potter, had the same wild, messy, black hair and hazel eyes he had in school. His girlfriend, Lily Evans, still had her amazing emerald eyes and fierce, red hair.

Lily hit him playfully on the arm at the question and said, "James! We _just _left class where we learned how to fight the Dark Arts and you want to make out? How very romantic."

Lily sighed but couldn't help but smile at the humorous look on James' face. She shook her head as he took her hand.

"Come on, let's go get some food. We can meet up with Remus and Sirius later," James whispered in her ear. Lily smiled as a yes and followed him up to the Muggle world.

The couple held hands while they walked through the wet street in London. As far as anyone knew, Muggles at least, they were two normal people in love. Only them and the wizarding world knew they were training to 'fight evil'. What they didn't know was what lay ahead of them: the long, winding roads that will take them farther than others have gone. The only specific thing in the future that was being planned was something James wanted to ask Lily.

James, who had been thinking about this for years, was now slightly panicking. He had never been this close to doing it for real. James had, at Hogwarts, asked her many times: most of them jokes, some not but most if not all taken extremely lightly by Lily. He had a ring and everything, but was stalling. Like every person who plans this, doubts crept into his mind like worms. James knew she would say yes but 'what-ifs' were coming up every now and then. James had decided to do it sometime soon but whenever he thought about it, he freaked out.

Lily, on the other hand, was only slightly curious as to her boyfriend's nervous behavior. James, being weird most all the time, was only acting a little different. Lily knew him so well that she could tell oddness between normal. She thought it was because of all the Auror training, though, because she was freaking out about that as well.

As the two casually walked into a small café, they sat down at a two-person table near the back of the restaurant. James sat down and kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"James…. Are you okay?" she put the back of her hand on his forehead, which felt slightly warm.

He lightly pushed her hand away, kissed it and said, "Yeah…. Um…. That test was just kinda hard…."

She still looked worried so he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

Lily looked odd but shrugged it off and smiled. Her eyes lit up which made James' mind and heart race.

They ordered two drinks and sandwiches from the stout waitress. After she left, James started to fidget again. Lily, who was looking around the new café, didn't notice until he cleared his throat.

"Lily… um…. I-."

"James!" she cut him off while pointing to the window, "Look! It's Alice! Remember from school? And we saw her at the Ministry the other day but she left before we could say hi? Come on let's go."

"But… the food-."

"We'll be back!"

Lily shot up, grabbed her bag, and with a wave of red hair, grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

After twenty minutes of talking to Alice, now Alice Longbottom, they went back into the café.

James slumped back into the chair, picking up the sandwich that had come earlier. His confidence was gone, and now he couldn't bring himself to try and ask again. Sighing, he paid the bill once they were done eating and went back to James' small apartment.

His red filled sitting room was the home of a squishy couch, which Lily now sat on. James sat down next to her and pulled her against him. They sat with each other for a couple of moments before James leaned down and kissed her lightly. The small kiss led to a more passionate one, which became more and more harder. Soon, Lily was straddling James on the couch, kissing him. James' hand on her waist, she moaned in content. His hand slid up a little high under her shirt but she didn't stop him.

She giggled as he tickled her slightly and succumbed to him pushing her over and him being over her. They continued to kiss and touch each other for another half an hour before they were interrupted.

CRACK.

"Hey lovebirds, stop being gross and welcome your favorite dog."

Sirius Black had just apparated in the middle of the kitchen before he jumped between Lily and James who had slid apart at the sound of the unwelcome guest.

"Hello, Padfoot," James said grumpily.

Lily smiled as she tried to hide her swollen lips and straightened her sweater. Sirius snickered before conjuring up some butterbeer.

"So how did you two do on your test? I know I passed, so does Moony but of course he's at his place checking all of his answers."

Lily sat up at the sound of the test and said, "I think I did okay…. Okay enough to pass anyway. What about you James?"

James looked up from his daydream and nodded distractedly. Sirius noted the odd reaction and asked Lily what was for dinner.

"God, Sirius, can't you ever make something for yourself?"

Though she was ticked off, she apparated to the grocery store. Immediately, Sirius quickly scooted over to James and smacked him over the head.

"What's your problem? You've seemed all… out there!"

"Well," James sighed as he leaned back. After thinking for a moment he pulled out something from her coat pocket and handed it to his best friend.

Sirius opened the small box and his eyes widened.

"No!"

"Yes…."

"No!"

"_Yes_."

"Finally."

"Ye- what?"

"I knew it…. You've seemed distracted for a while. Remus thought so, too. Obviously Peter has no idea…. So when are you gonna ask her?"

James sighed again.

"I was going to today but she saw Alice from school and went to go say hi and…."

Sirius suppressed a laugh before patting his back.

"Do it as soon as possible mate, don't want to wait till it's too late."

James sat up before saying, "What? Too late?"

"We're training to fight Voldemort. Every moment we're at risk."

James sat for a moment before nodding. He knew he was sure he wanted to ask Lily to marry him but he could never get up the courage to do so.

With another loud bang, Lily was back in the kitchen, loaded with bags. James shot up to help her cook and Sirius laughed again. Padfoot knew his friend could do it, but just maybe needed an extra push.

Later that night, once the three friends were fed, Lily turned in early and went to sleep in James' bed. Sirius, having invited himself to stay for dinner, turned to James who was now absentmindedly cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

"Okay, so got a plan?"

James paused before putting his round glasses on his face. He slowly turned to Sirius and thought for a moment and said, "About asking Lily to marry me? I keep thinking about some but they always crash in my mind."

"Well," Sirius sighed, "I think this is a job for Moony and I."

James' head shot up and stared at Sirius.

"What! I'm not letting you and Moony ask Lily to marry me for me… that's crazy! I-."

James broke off when Sirius laughed with his bark-like laughter.

"Prongsy, my boy, I just meant we need to come up with a plan for you since your mind is currently filled with dung."

James laughed and silently agreed before kicking Padfoot out of his house.

He crept into his bedroom after cleaning his small kitchen. He pulled off his shirt and got into some sweat-pants and crawled into bed. Before laying his head down to rest, he looked over at Lily's sleeping body, rising up and down. Smiling, he kissed her forehead and fell fast asleep with his arm holding onto his love.

The next morning, being Saturday, James was reluctant to open his eyes. Realizing the sunlight wouldn't let him fall back asleep, he sat up and scrambled over to the bedside table to put on his glasses. Looking around, James remembered Lily had slept over that night, again.

He got up, put on a t-shirt and walked through his small flat, into the living room that connected to the kitchen. James saw Lily, who had evidently barrowed some of his shirts and pajama pants to sleep in, eating a biscuit while reading the _Daily Prophet_ on the table with her back to him.

James, smiling slyly, quietly snuck over to her and slinked his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

He laughed when she jumped at his touch. Lily hit him in the shoulder before swiveling around and letting him wrap his arms around her waist, pull her up in a standing position, kissing her on the mouth. She giggled as she put her arms around his neck and ruffle up his hair like always.

James could taste the grape jelly she had been eating with her biscuit and let his tongue explore her sweet tasting mouth. She moaned when he put his hand up her shirt and Lily could feel him smile as she put her hand on his abs.

After a moment of this, she pulled away and sat back down. He grunted in a way to show he didn't like that and sat next to her, stealing her last bit of jellied biscuit.

"That wasn't cool!"

"Well, Miss Evans, you were the one who left in the middle of my favorite pastime."

Lily laughed as she kissed him quickly and stood up to go get some water. Before she could take a step, though, he pulled her down into his lap and held her down. After a moment of resisted, she finally gave in and let his hand move into her hair.

Lily shifted her position again and straddled his hips. She smiled broadly as she felt his hand move to her waist. He intensified the kiss and she pressed harder back. Suddenly, the chair started tipping backwards. With a slight scream, Lily grabbed her wand from the table and muttered a spell that made the chair land on what seemed like invisible pillows.

Lily rolled off of James, onto the ground while he did the same. After letting their hearts stop beating rabidly, they both started laughing hysterically on the floor. They laughed until they couldn't laugh any more. With tears in his eyes, James stood up and helped Lily to her feet.

"I knew it was a bad idea to snog in that small chair," Lily whispered while she tried to steady her breath.

James pushed her over to the couch and they slumped into the red fabric with smiles on their faces.

"Want to continue where we left off?"

Lily patted James on the head, ruffling his hair up even more, and stood up.

"Later, sweetie, later."

James pretended to pout while Lily went to the kitchen. She sat back down next to her boyfriend. She sipped her water, saw the look on his face, and started to laugh again.

"James, you are pathetic. What do you want?"

The boy looked up at her with a hopeful look behind his glasses.

"Well…."

"James! I told you-."

"I know, I know. Not until we're married…. Can we at least make out in the general area of the bed?"

Lily giggled at the poor boy's face and took his hand and led him to his gold and red room.

Smiling, the girl let the boy pin her down on the soft bed. His hands on her waist, hers on his chest, James kiss her lovingly for a long time. Though it was only kissing, the two were happy with what they had because they were in love.

Later that day, around lunchtime, Lily went to go to Diagon Alley to buy some books.

"You have enough books!" James had exclaimed.

"There's another one I want to read," Lily had said with a smile.

James had wanted to go with her, because nowhere was safe anymore, but she had flat-out refused.

Since he was alone, he decided to invite Remus over and knew Sirius would tag along as well. Peter, James knew, wouldn't be any help in this situation, so he didn't feel the need to call him over.

"So James," Lupin said upon apparating into his flat, "Sirius tells me you're planning to ask out Lily for her hand in-."

"Remus, he's not asking for her hand, he's gonna ask her to marry him!"

Lupin laughed at Black's comment before turning to James, who was now nervous, which happened whenever he thought of the ring in his sock drawer.

"Do you have a ring, Prongs?"

Potter nodded to Remus and got up to stride over to his room. He walked out with a small red box, a red similar to Lily's hair and handed it to Lupin.

Moony opened the velvety box and nodded before handing it to Padfoot.

"Blimey, Prongs," Sirius gasped as he handed the box back to his friend.

"I think she'll love it, James. Did you pick it out yourself?"

Sirius laughed at Remus Lupin's question and James scowled before smiling.

"Yes I did, Moony. It wasn't as hard as I though."

James saw Remus' skeptical face.

"Okay, it was terrible, but I think I found the right one," James admitted, shaking his hair up with his hand.

Lupin smiled and sat down on the armchair across from James who was on the couch with Sirius next to him, laughing again at the happy mixed with restless look on Potter's face.

"So," Black said after he stopped laughing, "got any plans, Moony?"

"James?" Lily called out as she walked through the door to his apartment. She set down her messenger back, wand, and her new book before looking around the room.

She jumped as James walked out of the bathroom, hair dripping, torso bare, towel wrapped around his waist.

He laughed as he saw Lily's eyes travel up and down his body. He stepped closer and she stepped back. Lily scoffed at the playful grin on his face as James stepped forward again. She tried to step back but couldn't and saw the wand in his hand. James walked to her and cupped her face in his hand and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Lily"

With that, he turned and headed back towards his room to get dressed.

Lily fell into the big armchair, breathing heavily.

"God, he's horrible," she said with a smile.

"You know you love me!"

Lily laughed as she heard Potter call out from his room. She got up, picked up her book, and curled up into the armchair in her green jumper and started reading.

After reading for at least fifteen minutes, Lily looked up from her new leather-bound book to see where James was and saw him leaning against the wall, watching her.

He smiled his award-winning smile and walked over to her with his clean clothes on, hair still slightly damp.

James kissed the top of her head and slumped into the other armchair next to the one Lily was in.

"How was Diagon Alley?"

"Dark and dreary as usual. I kept looking around at every single sound. My neck is killing me from looking over my shoulder every second," Lily sighed, trying to rub her own neck.

James immediately stood up. She watched him take the two strides to her, pick her up bridal style, take her to the couch, and set her down next to him. He kissed her on the neck before massage it.

She moaned at the feel of his warm hands on her. Letting her shoulders relax, Lily smiled.

She let him rub her neck for a good twenty minutes before she turned around.

Looking into his beautifully hazel eyes and said, "James?"

"Yes?" he whispered while leaning in closer to her.

"I love you so much," Lily Evans whispered as she plunged into his soft lips.

"Lily," James whispered into Lily's ear.

She awoke with a start, in James' pajamas and bed again.

She smiled up at the boy sitting over her before pulling the comforter over her head.

"Lily, wanna go on a date with me?"

Lily let go of the covers as James pulled them down and giggled.

"What?"

"I mean, want to go to dinner tonight? There's this cool Muggle place Moony told me about…."

Lily nodded and looked at the clock.

"It's six in the morning!"

"Yeah, well…. I didn't want to wait."

"James," Lily sighed, "You're hopeless."

She pecked him on the cheek, shoved him back on the bed, and spooned him under the covers before falling back to sleep on the cold Sunday morning.

"My God, why do girls take this long to get ready," James said exasperatedly.

"We don't just wake up good-looking, you know! I don't see you complaining whenever I get dressed up."

"I think you wake up looking beautiful, Lily."

Lily stuck her head out from the bedroom doorway with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, James."

He smiled at her in his nice Muggle suit, but grunted when she went back into his room.

About ten minutes later, Lily came out in a long, green dress with black heals. A black crystal rested on her neck and wrist. Her soft curls resting on her shoulders. James stood up, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"I'm defiantly not complaining," James whispered.

Lily smiled. She walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him swiftly before commenting on the time.

As the were heading towards the door, James said, "Lily, you can't wear that."

She turned quickly, her hair and dress swirling.

"And why's that?"

"Because," he said matter-of-factly, "all the guys in the restaurant will come and try to steal you!"

Lily laughed as she took his hand and walked out of the door.

"James, this place is wonderful," Lily whispered loudly to him as she was eating her dessert.

"I thought you would like it."

Lily smiled and took a bite of her cake.

She looked at him weirdly as he laughed quietly at her. James leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth, licking off the icing she didn't know was there.

"What was that for?"

"You have some icing-."

Lily quickly wiped her mouth with the napkin and scowled at James as he sat there, staring at her.

"What now?"

"You're just so gorgeous."

Lily blushed and started fidgeting with the corner of the tablecloth.

Lily and James were walking in the cool air, at a park near London. James stopped at the edge of fountain, the water calming his mind. He turned to Lily who sat next to him with his jacket on.

"Lily, I love you."

"I know, James. I love you, too."

"No-." James sighed, trying to collect his thoughts.

"No, I really love you, Lily. I want to be with you forever…."

"Me too, I-."

"Let me finished," James said brusquely.

Lily was sort of startled by the shortness of his temper at the moment.

James shook his head before starting again.

"Lily Evans, I love you with all my heart. I loved you since I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven. Even though it took seven years for you to feel the same way, I didn't care because you were and still are the best thing that ever happened to me. We might have had some small troubles here and there, but we were made for each other. Every time I look into your green eyes, I never want to look away. My heart belongs to you. My heart, body, mind, and soul belong to you, Lily Evans."

James got down in from of Lily, who was sitting down near the water, looking at him with an odd, teary expression.

He got on one knee, got up, and got back down. He couldn't make up his mind because he was so anxious. Finally, he decided to stay on the one knee and looked up at Lily.

She was giving him a hard, quizzical look, her hands gripping him jacket as a breeze went by.

James Potter fished into his pocket and took out the red velvet box he had shown his best friends earlier.

"Lily Evans," James said a little too loudly, "will you marry me?"

He opened the box and she gasped. On the small cushion sat a white-gold band with a small, but not too small, diamond surrounded by tiny emeralds.

Lily took notice to the green stones that looked like the same color as her eyes, which was what James was aiming for.

James' face was looking scared, as she didn't answer. All she did was sit there, wide eyed. He jumped as Lily's eyes shone with tears.

"Do… y-you not l-like it?

Lily took her eyes away from the ring and looked into James' worried hazel ones.

She immediately tackled him into the soft grass, kissing him very, very passionately.

"Wait," James mumbled from under her lips, trying to sit.

She stopped, a silly grin on her face, and sat up.

"Is that a… a yes?"

Lily laughed as her tears streamed down her face.

"Yes, James. Yes, I will marry you."

James's eyes were now extremely wide, a large, goofy grin plastered to his bespectacled face. He grabbed the ring from the ground where it fell and put in on her left hand.

They jumped, their grins sliding of their faces, as a barking scared them. The two started laughing, though, when they saw a big black dog bounding towards them, barking like crazy, two young men chasing after it.

The future Lily and James Potter got up from the cold grass to be met by Sirius, who turned back into a human, Remus, and Peter who's grins didn't even compare to the ones on the couple's faces.

Later that night, after many drinks and congratulations by friends, Lily and James went back to his place. As soon as the door was shut, James pushed Lily lightly against the door, kissing her like mad.

Before they knew it, the two were in James' room kissing ever so intensely.

"James," Lily moaned as he kissed her on the neck, "James… I think I'm ready."

James stopped and looked down at her. His look was full of wonder.

"Are… you sure? I thought you wanted to wait till we were… married?"

"Well, I'm ready now. Do_ you_ want to wait?"

James laughed and shook his head.

"Not if you don't want to."

Lily smiled, but her smile faltered before she asked him a question.

"James…. Are you a… virgin?"

He looked down at her questionably.

"Why?"

Lily blushed and looked at a spot on his forehead.

"Yes, Lily," he chuckled, "I am. I was waiting for the right person and I'm looking at her right now."

Lily looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you take me for, Potter?"

"Well I knew plenty of guys who would have wanted to deflower you at school, me including."

"Oh, nice. Very nice," Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"By the way, Mrs. Potter," Lily smiled at those words, "You cannot call your future husband by his surname."

Lily laughed again and pulled his lips onto hers. They kissed fully before Lily went to pull off James' shirt.

When his shirt and tie were off, he started slipping off her green dress. Soon, they were under the red covers. She smiled as she looked at her ring on her hand, moaning a moment afterwards as James kissed her cheek, neck, collarbone, and made his way down.


End file.
